The Cast Playing Five Nights At Freddie's
by Rkidd1112
Summary: Chris is bored and plays a game called "Five nights at Freddy's". He wonders how the cast would react while playing and how they would play. (Idk, got bored) (2nd fic) Review who should play next. (Rated T for swearing) This chapter: DJ
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to make the cast play this horror game that somehow got popular. i played it once and it scared the living shit out of me and this came to my head a few days back. This was an original thought of mine, sorry if someone already came up with this idea, oh well here goes.**

* * *

><p>It was an average day at Playa des losers, shortly after Pahkitew Island. Everyone was there including the original cast. Chris was inside his newly built "cottage" playing this horror game called, "Five nights at freddy's".<p>

He lasted until his 3rd night at 2AM. When Foxy ran into the security room (in the game obviously), Chris nearly jumped out of his seat and was freaking out. Later when he was totally calm, he said to Chef, "Oh my god, Chef, we should totally let the cast play this! It would be hilarious!"

Chef agreed and said, "Man, you are evil." he high-fived Chris as Chris went over to the P.A.

"ATTENTION CAST OF TOTAL DRAMA! MEET ME AT MY MANSION, ER I MEAN COTTAGE IMMEDIATELY"

Everyone ran over to the "cottage" and saw Chris, "Hello everyone, about time you show up," says chris irritated.

"we are all going to have a little fun. So, I recently played this game called five nights at freddy's. anyone hear of it? Of course not. I will force you all to play this wonderful game like it or not. Okay so who's first?"

Everyone just stands there silent knowing that its a trap. Topher on the other hand expected nothing, "I'll do it Chris!" he says raising his hand.

"Alright Topher, follow me," Chris leads Topher into his room and says, "Go sit over there. Thats where the game is."

"Okay..."

"Just click new game!"

Topher hits play and starts the game. He hears the call (the call lasts up to i think 2AM) and checks the security cameras.

"I think i get it."

He checks the cameras and notices that the Bonnie the Bunny is gone from the stage. He checks the light and sees the bunny and closes the door. so far he has wasted about 16% of the battery leaving him 84%. He checks again and sees that the bunny is gone. he opens the door and checks more cameras. He notices that Chicca has left the stage as well and sees her in the kitchen. He checks both lights and its all clear. Its about 4AM on his game. He now has like, 32% left.

"Wow, I'm going pretty far."

As time went by, Freddy has left as well and Topher is in 3% at 5AM in his game. He checked the lights one more time and the power went out. Topher was starting to panic. Freddy's eyes start to glow and he pops out on the screen. Toher freaks out and screams, "HOLY SHIT!"

Chris takes Topher out of the room and says, "So, who's next?" he scans the room, "How about...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know, its a bit short but I promise to make them longer. Please review and tell me who should play next. Thank you for reading and have a nice daynight!**


	2. DJ's turn

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm actually quite surprised about the follows even if the first chap sucked ass. anyways, you guys voted who goes first and voted a lot of people. for this chapter I'm going to do DJ since he is such a mama's boy. anyway, here goes!**

* * *

><p>"How about..." said Chris, "DJ would you like to go first?"<p>

"I don't know, Chris," Said DJ, "Is it scary?"

"Wanna come in and find out?"

"Do I have to?"

"Just get it over with!"

"Ok. I guess..." says DJ walking into the room with the douchebag host.

"Have a seat." said the douchebag host.

DJ sits down and turns on the computer and nearly freaks out at the title page.

"Chris, I wanna get out!" says DJ.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Chef!"

Chef comes in and Duct tapes DJ to the seat.

"Ok, now will you play?" asks Chris?

"I-If its t-to get out of h-here."

DJ's hands shake while clicking new game. he goes through the call that lasts until 2Am. His hands still shake and he whispers to himself, "Mama, help me," while checking the cameras and sees Bonnie near all the tables. He nearly freaks out and checks the light and sees nothing. he sighs in relief until he realized chicca is gone too. It is now 3Am. so far he has wasted almost all the power on the light and the doors because he was to scared to check the cameras after Freddie left. he was so scared that he closed both doors for the rest of the night. It was 5Am as time passed by and almost 6. The power just ran out but right before that happened, the five changed to a 6. DJ was so relieved.

"We done yet Mclean?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Aww c'mon!"

"You still got ,like, 4 more nights dude."

DJ sighs. Its now night 2 and its already 1Am. DJ stayed in the room with the doors closed for so long that he ran out of power at 3Am. the power went out and Freddie popped out at I'm in such short notice whited caused DJ to rip through the duct tape and run outside screaming, "MAMA!" as loud as he could.

Everyone stared at him as Chris was bursting out with laughter. Everyone then stared at Chris, "So, anyone else wanna play?" everyone just stared at him in slight fear, "if you don't volunteer your gonna end up like DJ."

"I guess I'll do it!" says someone in the back raising their hand.

"Oh What do ya know," Says Chris, "we have a volunteer..."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short again. Who should go next? Let me know who this volunteer should be! until next time, Bye guys!<strong>


	3. Shawn's turn

**Hey again! thanks for the votes and the positive feedback. I thought for sure you guys would say stuff like: "This sucks ass" or "Why the hell do you update?" Anyways, you dues have voted and some of them had an equal amount of votes so today I'm going to do...**

* * *

><p>"Oh what do you know," says Chris, "a volunteer. Come on up Shawn."<p>

Shawn walks into the room and says, "So you just want me to play this game? No big deal, I play 5 nights at Freddie's all the time back at home to test my survival skills!"

"Okay then," Say the host, "what night are you on?"

"Night 6."

"What? theres more?" Chris sighs, "Great..."

"Do you still want me to play?" asked zombie boy.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

Shawn begins to play and listens to the call. It is night 1 at 2Am. He checks the cameras every now and then and checks the lights and sees Bunny at the door. Shawn stays calm and says, "Ya know, Come to think of it, this game isn't that scary."

"Sure it is..." says the annoyed host.

As time went by, shawn was at 11% at 5Am. He checks the doors and sees freddie and closes the door immediately. "Phew, that was close, in an apocalypse, the Zombies would probably just walk in instead of just standing there until you see them and then kill you."

"Shawn, does it look like i give a shit about your zombie crap?!"

Shawn ignores him and goes onto day 2. He checks and sees that Bunny has already left, Shawn stays calm almost all night. It is now 2Am, he notices that the fox is peering out from the curtains which causes Shawn to panic a little.

"Whats the matter zombie boy?" Asked Chris. "Scared of a little fox?"

Shawn continues and says, "Not really, the fox just sprints down the hallway without notice and kills you ASAP. Just like a real zombie."

It is now 4Am and he is on 36%. He sees Freddie on the outside camera's and sees Freddie at the door. He closes the doors and checks the cams to see if he's there, he notices that Chicca was outside the door to his left and closes the door. He checks the light on the right door and notices that Freddie has left. He opens the door and checks the left light. Chicca left too and did the same and opened the door.

It is now 5Am and he's on 19%. Foxy has left and is now sprinting in the halls. Shawn sees this in the cams and closes the door and screams, "ZOMBIE!"

"Wow Shawn," Says Chris, "Calm down."

Shawn turns from his seat and says, "Sorry man, Foxy just really reminds me of Zombies." He hears bells letting him know that he survived another night. "Aww sweet! survived another night!"

"Congratulations," said Chris in a sarcastic tone.

Shawn continues playing on night three. He checks and closes doors as usual.

"If you survive this night, I'm stopping you alright kid?" Says Chris.

"Yeah, sure." Shawn replies. It's night 3 at 2Am and he's got 64% of power left. So far only Chicca and Bonnie have left. Foxy has peered his head out of the curtains. Shawn stays pretty calm and checks the cams. He suddenly sees Foxy running down the halls. Unlike the previous night, this time Shawn didn't see it sooner so it ran in and killed him. Shawn wasn't scared or panicking or running out of his seat, instead just said, "Well, i guess i didn't survive the apocalypse."

Shawn walked out unharmed or scared for life. he was just fine as if nothing happened. He sees his overgrown yet beautiful girlfriend Jasmine waiting for him outside.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"It was fine, I play that game all the time." He replies.

She giggles a bit and says, "Thats good, maybe i'll volunteer like you soon enough. i mean, we all got to do it right?"

"right."

She kisses him on the cheek and Chris comes out the door. "So who's next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! who would have thought that Shawn would volunteer to play that evil <strong>**game? So far from your votes, Mike may go next depending on how many votes everyone has. And don't forget to vote for who should go next! Until next time, bye! **


End file.
